Jolt
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: In this universe Becky is Lucifer's soulmate but no matter the time-line she is always in love with Sam.
1. Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to Supernatural. I am just a fan of the show.

Sam/Becky mainly

Lucifer/Becky later

 **M Note:** I ship both. Although Samifer is also great, maybe OT3 material. I'll tie it into the 'Saving It' Universe. So AU. ooc-ness to be safe.

In this universe Becky is Lucifer's soulmate but no matter the time-line she is always in love with Sam.

For the life of me I can't remember where I heard/read of this from I'm thinking the Bible but idk it was a few years back. Anyway, the devil supposedly fell for a human once on earth. Like he meets up with her for a day and she dies but she's reincarnated/ back on earth and he's on the hunt to find her every 100 hundred years on the dot when he's out of the Cage.

I based the story and 'Saving It' on that notion but I'll elaborate further later.

Also the NDDS= The Narcotic and Dangerous Drug(s) Section. DEA= Drug Enforcement Administration

* * *

 **Jolt**

"I have to go. The sitter's got a conflict of schedule." Becky put her phone away and looks at her partner then the clock.

It's late anyway and not like she's all that needed. Slow days like this are good but she feels like she's wasting time.

She hasn't even participated in interrogating Jones yet and she was looking forward to it.

Walter isn't paying her much mind because he is concentrated on the board ahead. Looking like he would rather be playing Dominoes instead.

"Second time, Winchester. Keep it up and-" Becky tuned out the half-assed threat to look at the door of the interrogation room then the cameras and glass-two way mirror.

She had to be a little more careful about having that name associated with her in real life. Online it was fine, no one understood the significance or situation and it was in a way an alias.

Well there are few who do but in that space she's virtually untouchable. Nathan could come to harm if she wasn't measuring her moves though.

"Please, Walt. I think I do your job better than you. And it's Rosen when we have company."

She's told him enough about Hunters, the creatures that go 'bump in the night', the Supernatural books, family business and the Life to have him know that she was either going home for an emergency or that something big is headed there way.

"Call if you need back up. Still, keep it up." He's probably referring to the vampire nest they raided on the pretext of following a trail of suspicious activity by one of the cities finest that led to drug bust and sting operation.

Although it would have been a DEA job or even something the NDDS could have wanted to look into as example.

They could have clearly taken it off their hands at any moment Walter thinks even when they were planning on snatching up the case themselves.

"Where's she going?"

"That's not your business, Jones. And I just got the heads up. Seems you're still headed for suspension. Enjoy your weekend." He wordlessly asks then takes the badge, gun and gives him some papers to sign.

.

"Watch yourself Rosen _._ I would hate to lose a golf buddy so soon into the Fall." Becky looked at the chair she had almost tripped over and grimaced.

"We'll see. I gotta go. And I just got a text saying an old friend's in town on top of all things." He doesn't care about it or needs an explanation but she feels it wise to tell her friend a general idea of where she's going to be.

"You don't have friends. I recall the New year's party. Got the pictures on Instagram to prove it."

"Shut up, you swore you wouldn't bring that up again. And Sam's just visiting for the day. I'm sure he'll be out of town by this afternoon." She does little to hide her worry, embarrassment and excitement but tones it to a minimum when she hears Walter speaking.

"If that's what you tell yourself. I've got you covered. It's been a slow day so far and I don't see it speeding up anytime soon."

"Thanks. I owe you." She fetches her keys from her purse and moves towards her car as he turns to leave back into the building, calling out.

"Don't mention it but if you're serious I take payment in the form of chicken strips and coffee."

"That combination is gonna bite you one day." She knows he followed her outside to have an excuse to chat it up with Debbie at the receptions desk. He's so predictable.

"Tell me about it." He has to head back but a few minutes with Deborah won't hurt.

.

.

"Thanks. I didn't think you'd be interested." Sam moved passed the threshold and sat down on the couch. He hadn't planned on coming over and actually reaching out much less visiting but here he is.

At her house for dinner.

Probably taking a bigger risk than necessary because he could have just Skyped her.

Instead he's potentially putting her and their son in danger but he's already here so he might as well go in.

"Sam." She says his name with as much love and admiration as she had the first time they met and he doesn't want to say anything just yet because he wants to hold on to the moment a little longer.

"Hey, Becky." He pulls her into a hug and resists the urge to kiss her. To pick her up and pull her into his chest as he tears at her blouse.

Okay that's probably the lust talking because he hasn't seen her for the longest time.

So he lets go and puts a hand to his face as he backs up.

"I was surprised you called. Did something happen, is it Dean or Castiel?" She thinks back to the Supernatural books Chuck let her publish online and frowned.

Thinking she hadn't seen anything worth worrying that much around this time because shit hits the fan so much worse later.

"No I just wanted to check in. See how you are doing. I hear you transferred into Homicide." He takes the place in.

It's a adequate sized house, nicely decorated and there are books on shelves, a laptop on the table and a treasure chest full of toys to the side of the couch.

It screams the words 'home' and 'stay' but he can't and he won't. No matter how much he wants to have the 'apple pie' life.

He has to take responsibility for this, for his family but it doesn't hurt as much when he thinks he's got Dean and Cas at his side as well.

"No. I'm still in Internal. It's a very good front, useful for pretty much all things concerning law enforcement and I love my job. Whoever's giving you the information is kind of slacking it."

"How's Nate?" He wants to see his son but they agreed that he'd keep there existence on the low in case demons, Angels or creatures that go 'bump in the night' want something substantial to hold over him.

"He's doing okay. Teething." She moves to sit but makes sure there's a sizable amount of space between them instead of sitting on the couch to the right.

"His birthday's coming up. July 3rd. It'd be nice if you could make it, Dean and Cas as well but it's alright if you're busy saving the world and all or can't. I'll take pictures." She smiled at him as if to reassure him but it seems she may need it for herself as well.

"I'll be there. He's one now, right?" He wants to see him but it's likely that he's sleeping if Becky has what looks to be case files and was apparently doing paperwork on the living room table before he arrived.

"A year, ten months, two weeks and five days today. I like knowing so I keep track. You want water or something else to drink?" She moves from the couch and towards the kitchen.

"I'd like to see him when he wakes up if it's okay with you. Water is alright, thanks. What are you working on now?" He sits forward and looks at the papers and files but doesn't touch anything lest he mess up the order.

"Work, accounting fraud. On the side, a Ghoul I'm tracking but I'm strongly suspecting that a Shtriga is hitting up the nearby town like lice in a kindergarten class."

"For the Shtriga you're going to need fire, salt and an incantation." Sam move to grab a piece of paper from a notebook on the table and hands it over.

"Beck's, say it once you've lit the fire and the bones if any are found." He wants to take on the case instead. Tell her that if she fights, if she gets hurt it won't just affect her.

But if she could handle the freakin Devil and was in the presence of God-Chuck for the longest time then he's pretty sure she's got this.

So offering his assistance maybe even co-pilot the case won't be so bad and he probably won't offended her.

"You have to say 'syt _i dalçin syt i plaçin'_ if it doesn't work right away you could just repeat ' _syt i dalçin syt i plaçin'_ or ' _plast syri keq_.' About 3 to 6 times and that should do the trick." He waits a moment then two before speaking again.

"I..I can help you with the case. I'm staying in town a few days." He doesn't need to bring up that last time he stayed they ended up getting it on in every room in her apartment.

"You're welcome to stay." She doesn't know if he's already booked a motel-hotel but if he hasn't and wants to take her up on the offer.

"Or drop by. Preferably, tomorrow in the afternoon. The baby sitter is having a conflict of schedule and it's kind of an issue." She gets off the couch and walks back into the kitchen when the timer on the stove dings.

.

.

.

"You think that's a good idea? Us cohabiting again." He pulls out her chair then sits on the opposite side.

"I think it would be a great help. And I'm sure it's something Nate would love to hear about when he's older." She picks up her fork and digs in. She hadn't even had time for breakfast this morning.

"That his dad visits a handful of times a year if he's lucky? He'll be thrilled." Sam knows the sarcasm probably won't go well with her but he doesn't hold back.

He bit know his food and actually groans. He hadn't had anything this good in a long while.

She looks him over and stares back at her plate, deciding that he should not ever make that noise again. It did things to her that she doesn't want to think about.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, okay." She won't look at him for a what feels like a whole two minutes and he feels like a real class act.

"What for, you have a point. I just don't want him to live this way. Or you." He wants to hang his head against the table because he didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Implying that he doesn't want to be here or be in Nathan's life. But realistically speaking he knows firsthand that being a part his or Dean's life is rarely a cake-walk, even on good days because those fly by fast.

"But there's not much we can do to change it. So we have to give it our all, our best and raise this kid to be a decent person. Regardless of what path he chooses in the future." He reaches out for her hand on the table and kisses her knuckles when she nods.


	2. Safe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Supernatural' etc. I'm just a fan of the show and am so ready for the new season. Also I don't own Pandora or YouTube, I should mention that for legal reasons.

 **M Note:** I saw the season finale and aw damn. There is so much and I need OG Michael needs to save Dean along with God and maybe Amara and the group.

On an unrelated note I saw Deadpool 2 which I think is better than Infinity War, it was just awesome.

I was listening to 'Zombie' by The Cranberries

* * *

"Hey baby." Sam looks at his still sleeping son. Noticing that he is a rather tall toddler and that he looks at lot like he did at his age.

Thanks to time travel he knows what he looked like at his age because God knows he doesn't have any baby pictures of himself or Dean.

They all burned in the fire. Along with a lot of other stuff he wished he could have had growing up.

Still he cannot help a feeling of warmth, of happiness as it just hits him like a freight train and he wants to take a bunch of pictures so he can show Dean and Cas, Jack. His mom sometime before the next hunt.

Now that she is back.

He knows he is going to have to delete them as soon as he gets Dean and Cas to see them because keeping them much longer will be a bigger risk than he wants to take.

"You know he's a heavy sleeper." Becky smiles looking at them and seeing the similarities between them.

Knowing Nate is in good hands with his dad. And that she has everything ready in case of an emergency.

"Not much of a crybaby, unless he is hungry or he doesn't have his binky. In a few weeks I'm gonna have to start winging him off of it so he is bound to throw a tantrum if you try it now. Keeping it away."

She looks at her phone knowing she has to go and that she already packed lunches for all three of them.

Leaning up to kiss him softly only to stop halfway through to backpedal because she knows that just cause he is back, he is in her home.

That he may not want to be involved with her in that way. Again.

They cannot afford to keep up with this farce of 'just sex' no strings, hurt feelings or hiccups like awkwardly blurting out things they knew should have been shoved down and buried long ago.

Mainly on her part but she is working on it. He kisses her cheek when he noticed that she had looked a little spaced out. Knowing what she had been going for and why she stopped herself.

"I'll see you later. Love you." Sam looked surprised if the widening of his eyes were an indication to base of off.

"Look Becky-" He took a step towards her and she wants to reach out to him but she pushes the thought away. She has to go back to work.

She had planned on taking the full day off but she no longer wants to be here. It feels like it's too much for her to handle.

"Stop right there Sammy. It slipped out. I caught it later than I'd like but I admit to it so move on. I'll be home for dinner."

She turns away her fingers twitch as she grips her purse a bit tighter while taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I was just.." His arms reach out to her pulling her in as if that's enough to convey what he can't or refuses to put into words.

And she just breathes him in allowing herself to be lost in the warmth he gives off without a worry or doubt in the world.

"I have to go to work. I'll call you at lunch." She turns to Nate, eyes and her overall demeanor softened at the sight of him. "Be good okay, angel's are watching and so is your dad so I need you to show them a good example."

Turning to Sam she stands a little taller and he thinks it cute but pushes the thought away when she hands him a list.

"It has emergency contact numbers. Nate isn't allergic to anything although I'm sure you knew that. He likes lullabies."

"I sing anything on Pandora or YouTube at the moment of his nap time or when he starts crying. It keeps it diverse and I can never do them justice. You don't have to do that though. His favorite movie is 'Shrek' put it on if a melody doesn't work."

He takes her words into account as he hears the door close.

.

"You want a bagel? It has cream cheese, not on it. Look at the table, there should be a small selection."

Becky looks at her options. Shakes her head then goes straight for the door. "I need to go through some files."

Coming back to where he is sitting she hands him a her lunch. She hadn't gotten him chicken strips or coffee. Because she had for the most part completely forgotten about him until just now.

And he did her a solid so she has to pay up even though they are friends. Or maybe especially because they are friends it matters even more.

"It's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some baby carrots, grapes. A yogurt cup and two water bottles. I'll actually be taking one back. I forgot my bag." She has her badge on her hip and her gun in the hollister.

Sunglasses and gas in her car. She has everything she needs. Except for her phone. Oh crap.

Sam has a handle on things. She is sure of that.

She goes to her desk turning on her computer and basically sees her soul trying to escape her body when she sees a picture of Sam with Nate.

"That's one handsome son of a gun. Is he the reason you're back here instead of taking the day off with your kid?" Her eyes are as big as a does when she sees Walter standing at the door looking at her screen. Saying that's either 'one hot nanny or it's your visitor.'

"That's Sam Winchester." She does not need to look at him to understand his reaction because he is the real deal.

He's kick-started and stopped the Apocalypse more times than she would have liked to know. Along with Dean, Cas and Jack or the others she wants to say 'mostly good' or 'morally meh' people helping them in the unending fight.

He can connect the dots. He knows everything about what transpired between them.

.

.

"I'm going to give you a bath then you are going to play with your toys because I have some research to do." Sam can't help the goofy smile or silly singsong voice and Nate is just drooling on his rattle then hitting his chest with it.

"You take after Dean."

Sam sets Nate down on the table as he pulls up a chair for himself. Smiles when he sees a picture on the wall of Becky and their son. Turning it over he sees the names this time frowning.

Becky Rosen-W. and Nathan Henry Rosen-W.

Thinking it subtle, sighing then adding 'your last name is spelled Winchester' and 'I am really sorry Nate but you have to know that I love you and I'm going to protect you. Whatever it takes.'

Sam pulls out his phone and picks Nathan up snapping a few pictures. Looking for a USB cable, finding one then importing the pictures onto his laptop.

He is going to have them developed then give them to Becky and take a few more when she is around.

Is pretty sure he remembers her email.

Nathan will grow up to be a great lawyer or whatever it is that he wants in the future.

He is going to make sure that he keeps this part of his life as far away from the Men of Letters or Hunting and the occult. The Life. His legacy.

The things that go 'bump in the night' and especially Archangels, Lucifer. A nice family photo won't kill or hurt anyone. He is sure of that.

.

.

.

"There had been rumors that a detective within the Precinct was corrupt. All we did was follow up with the leads."

Becky hands the file over to her partner and skims over her own copy before grabbing the TV remote to replay the incriminating footage. It was enough for a case, to launch a full investigation.

"Becky is this a normal day job type of shindig or a bring a saltshaker and holy water work day?"

Walter looks at the file then up at her gauging the possibility of saving the victims without the monster getting ganked.

"The first one. We have to get back to taking on and solving actual cases. It is about time we took a break from the usual before we have other people sniffing around."

"Well for one thing I'll tell you. It's great timing, I was missing not screaming when a perp ran towards me."

"Or shooting them dead and disposing of the body. That crap gave correction still gives me nightmares." Walter looks at the TV and motions for the remote.

Playing the video again then pausing it to see if that moment is on file and it is so he leaves the remote on the table.

"You're calling our fellow cops such names now?" Her brows furrowed as she smiles, shaking her head.

"Well yeah. Very funny, you know what I mean though. No more evil magic, fangs or dead people walking around. No more freaks running around killing people without a cause."

He places the file on the table pacing around the office as he spoke either for emphasis or because his foot was falling asleep she doesn't know.

"That is some scary ass shit right there. Not knowing if you will be safe. Come home for the night. If you're neighbor is one of them or their kid."

"I know that in a week we'll be back at it, out there hunting monsters. Keeping the city safe and protecting it's people. But while we are taking a break I just wanted to take the opportunity to say that I just missed normalcy you know."


End file.
